Tears of blood
by Vampiric Faery
Summary: Raven sat on the roof alone. She's always alone..until..him. What has he done to her? What will she do now that she's become...


Disclaimer: So i don't own teen titans...[emo tear shed]. Oh! woe is me! super ultra dramatic moment...well i wrote a LONG time ago it's the first fan fic I ever wrote...so bear with me...It's not very good...but it's not atrocious...i hope.gulp well i'll quit my rambling..and here ya go! oh and review! and be nice? english isn't even my first language ok? and if i make a horrible mistake just tell me. simple as that.

**Chomh sean leis an cheo agus níos sine faoi dhó ;p..i'll explain what it means at the end of the chapter**

"blah blah" talking...

((blah blah)) thinking

[blah blah] speaking telepathically.

fblah blah flash back

and anything else methinks thou can figure out.

It was past midnight, Raven sat on the roof reading...

"In visions of the dark night I have dreamed of joy departed- But a waking dream of life and light Hath left me broken-hearted. Ah! what is not a dream by day To him whose eyes are cast On things around him with a ray Turned back upon the past? That holy dream- that holy dream, While all the world were chiding, Hath cheered me as a lovely beam A lonely spirit guiding. What though that light, thro' storm and night, So trembled from afar- What could there be more purely bright In Truth's day-star? " She sighed, Edgar Allan Poe had always captivated her.

"That was beautiful" said a voice that came from the shadows.

Raven snapped back from her trance like state and stood in a fighting stance. "Show yourself." She spat angrily at the shadow. She moved carefully, in an almost cat-like manner towards the menacing shadow. In a split second she was in a head-lock, running out of air...and fast. Raven gasped, and tried to gather as much oxygen as possible to utter her mantra.."Azz--....rrthhh..." It was useless, she was about to give up when the shadow let go.

Raven could not hold her own weight, she was too light-headed because of the lack of oxygen and almost fell to her knees. The shadow managed to grasp her cloak and caught her. "My, my, I had expected you out of all the titans to put up more of a fight....of course who could after the poison I put in your tea this morning." The voice was husky, obviously male. The figure let go of raven and let her fall to her knees as it chuckled.

Raven coughed and gasped for air. When she finally got some oxygen into her lungs, she stood. The Shadowed figure was a few feet away from her. She looked up into his red eyes. "Who are you?" her words were like acid.

"Well, little Raven. I am Mordecai..." he said stepping closer. [And I wouldn't think of attacking me...yes, I can read minds.] He stared at her with a wicked smile. Raven was surprised to hear that, almost NO ONE could read her mind...who was this stranger?.

"What are you?" Raven narrowed her eyes at him, she could feel the power practically emanating from his skin.

Mordecai was suddenly behind her. Raven's eyes widened when she felt his powerful presence behind her. Mordecai grinned....she was surprised yes, but not scared. ((How interesting...)) He pulled her hood back, and leaned down to hear ear and whispered "Are you sure you want to know?"

Raven shuddered at the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath on her ear...it was cold..it was...just not human. She suddenly turned and stepped back, but Mordecai anticipated her move and was behind her as soon as she turned. This time, Mordecai held her by the shoulders tightly so she wouldn't move.

((ok that is it....on one touches me without permission.)) Raven could hear one her emotions, anger begging to get out. ((please, raven...let me..i can take care of him...let me out...I want to play.)) Raven smirked as she decided to let anger out..but only for enough time to get her out of Mordecai's grip. Raven's eyes flashed red and she began to chuckle. Mordecai is not one to show emotions or facial expressions but this time you could see confusion in his features. Raven suddenly broke free of Mordecai's grip and got into a fighting stance. Mordecai noticed the change in her eyes ((this ought to be interesting..we'll see what the little bird can do.)) Mordecai smirked and waited for Raven's attack.

Raven chuckled, it was terrifying it would have chilled the blood of any human. She smiled and ran at Mordecai, throwing a punch. Mordecai dodged it easily. The punch had such momentum that Raven skidded when she turned and stopped. Mordecai thought it was an easy dodge, but the force that she put into that punch....if he hadn't gotten out of the way, that would have hurt, BAD. Raven roared as she ran at him yet again. She punched, Mordecai caught her hand and pushed her fist back causing her to stumble a few steps back. "My turn" he said in a whisper that sounded much like a hiss.

Mordecai punched and she dodged it. She kicked and he ducked from the kick. He punched and she moved to kick him. Surprisingly enough it hit him. He grabbed his side and rage flared in his eyes. He roared and started punching and kicking with immense force. Raven to his surprise matched every punch and every kick with the same strength. ((I have made the right choice....)) thought Mordecai as he chuckled to himself. He stepped back from Raven.

Raven was panting, her eyes returned to their normal amethyst color ((thank you rage..)). She narrowed her eyes at Mordecai as she heard him laughing. "Why are you laughing you psychopath?" She spat at him.

"Well Raven, you have just assured me I made the right choice when I picked you." Mordecai said smirking

"Picked me?....for what? What do you want?" She was confused, and angry. Mordecai's smirk just got wider. He started walking slowly towards Raven. She watched him and she started backing away, too tired to fight again. Mordecai kept getting closer and Raven kept backing away until she reached the edge...(( damn it! forgot we were on the bloody roof!...)) She looked to her sides trying to think of something. Mordecai chuckled and pushed her to the point where she was about to fall. ((fly, fly, fly!....i'm too tired.....oh god....)) Raven was getting ready for the worst as she felt herself slip off the edge. Something caught her, she opened her eyes to see Mordecai holding her arm. He pulled her up, and held her tight. Raven was getting annoyed by being so close to him, but she was too tired to get out of his grip. Raven felt Mordecai biting into the flesh of her neck, she gasped and choked back a cry of pain. Mordecai stopped drinking, to look at Raven, he smiled bloody fangs showing.

"Raven, make your choice, to live or to die.." said Mordecai huskily

Raven was weak, very weak. She croaked out the word "life" before she blacked out. Mordecai smiled, ((I knew it)) and he made a slit on his own wrist and let the blood flow into Raven's mouth. Even unconscious, she swallowed and a smile appeared on her features. ((Well, that's something new....)) Mordecai hugged the limp form of Raven to him and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. He reapeared in her bedroom...((hmm...the girl has good taste)) he laid Raven on her bed and pulled a chair to sit next to her. he sighed ((tomorrow is not going to be a pretty day...))


End file.
